Modern storage systems use a buffer or a cache system designed to increase speed of operation. Typically, data to be stored in the storage system that includes a persistent storage device is first stored in a cache that is much faster than the persistent storage device and is subsequently moved or copied from the cache to the persistent device. However, if a storage system is unexpectedly shut down (or crashes as known in the art), e.g., due to a power cut, data in a cache may be lost and data consistency in the storage system may be jeopardized. For example, following a crash, a user may be unable to determine which of the data objects or elements written to the cache prior to the shutdown were also stored in the persistent device.